un dulce sueño
by mheryRIvera
Summary: Prim le hace una visita a Katniss, dandole animos para seguir adelante y además para decirle que tiene vida dentro de ella. - Katniss yo estoy en paz. - Prim, te necesito.


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a S.C yo sólo juego con sus personajes.**

**pov Katniss**

¿Estoy en el bosque? ¿Qué hago aquí? La cofución me embarga. Todo está tan tranquilo, tan lleno de paz. miró a todos lados para tratar de identificar donde me encuentro. Pero el lugar donde estoy es tan diferente a mi bosque. Los árboles son tan grandes y hermosos, el cielo está completamente azul y unos Sinsajos cantan una hermosa melodia.

Comienzo a caminar, si quiero descubrir donde estoy tengo que ver el lugar. a poco más de diez metros de donde estabá logro ver una pequeño lago. Me acerco para tomar agua. Entonces veo mi reflejo, llevo un vestido largo y blanco, es completamente hermoso, de hecho se parece al vestido que use despues de ganar mis primeros juegos.

- Katniss...- rápidamente giro mi cabeza en dirección al sonido. mi corazón comienza a latir de forma desenfrenada. esa, esa era la voz de Prim. Reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar.

casi sin darme cuenta comienzo a correr en dirección al sonido. Es Prim, es Prim es mi hermanita, es mi pequeña y dulce hermana.

Llegué a un prado. Un hermoso prado lleno de flores. Flores coloridas y hermosas. Entonces la ví, tan pequeña, tan hermosa, está como la última vez que la ví. Lleva blusa y falda blanca y como simpre le pasabá un colita de pato se formó. No puedo evitar llorar, verla ahí tan hermosa, me recuerda al momento en que la perdí. Ese momento en el que no pude hacer nada para salarla, ese momento donde las llamas de mi odio, el odio de los distrito la alcanzaron y entonces ardió.

- Prim...- mi voz salé como un chillido. No me importa...- Prim...- le vuelvo a llamar. Comienzo a correr. tengo que tocarla, tengo que abrazarle. Sólo, sólo tengo que sentirla una vez más a mi lado. Mi pequeño patito gira y entonces veo la sonrisa que adorna su angelical rostro.

- Katniss...- llego hasta donde ella esta y la tómo en mis brazos. La estrecho hasta casi hacerla parte de mi cuerpo. Puedo sentir su aroma. Mis lágrimas corren, es ella, es mi Prim.

- Si esto es un sueño entonces es el más hermoso que e tenidó...- su suave risa llega hasta mis oidos.

- Es un sueño...- me confirmá y aunque eso me duele, me alegra saber que puedo verla y sentirla en mis sueños.

- Entonces no quiero despertar...- me separo de ella, miró sus ojos y no puedo evitar ver y disfrutar de la paz que se ve en ellos. Prim toma mis manos y su tacto me llena de paz. Paz que hace mucho tiempo que no sentía.

- Hay que sentarnos...- de forma automática hago lo que ella me pide.

- Prim te extraño...- nuevamente las lágrimas salen de mis ojos...- me haces falta, cada día despierto con la esperanza de que todo es un sueño, que te vere a mi lado en la cama, que me alegrarás el día con tu sonrisa...- la sonrisa de prim no desaparece, aunque veo un matiz de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Katniss...- su voz es como un canto...- todos los días estoy a tu lado, todos los día veo que no eres completamente feliz y eso me duele...- Prim sonríe y su sonrisa me infunde paz...- me duele ver que no eres completamente feliz con Peeta, me duele ver que te culpas por lo que pasó. Pero todo lo que sucedió fue para mejorar.

- Pero te perdí, prometí protegerte con mi vida y no lo hice.

- Lo hiciste...- Prim se veía segura...- pero no estabá en tus manos el saber que yo iría al Capitolio.

- Jamás debí permitir que los demaras me trataran como una marioneta. Mira a lo que me llevo el no poder reconocer a mis enemigos, te perdí, por culpa del odio de las demás personas.

- No Katniss...- las manos me temblaban...- me perdiste porque mi tiempo en éste mundo ya se había terminado, todos tenemos una misión y la mía era ser tu fortaleza, pero ya no me necesitabás.

- Siempre te voy a necesitar...- declaré. Esa es una verdad que siempre me va a quemar.

- pero Peeta es quién ahora tiene esa misión, y tú tienes que ser su fortaleza.

- Prim ¿Qué me quieres decír?...- pregunté al ver como insistía en verme felíz.

- Lo que te quieron decir y por lo que estoy visitando tus sueños es para decirte que sigas luchando...- La intensidad de la mirada en prim me desconcerto...- Katniss cada día puedo ver que tus ganas de vivir desaparecen y eso me preocupa.

- No puedo soportar el dolor de todas las perdidas que viví, no puedo evitar seguir pensando en las personas que murierón por mi culpa.

- Todos los que murierón, murierón por ver a Panem libre, y todos a los que has perdidó ahora estan en un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que todos a los que tú dices que murieron por tu culpa, como Finnick o Rue ya no sufren, ya no sienten dolor, ahora somos felices, ahora podemos estár en paz porque sabemos que Panem es un lugar mejor, un lugar donde las personas que dejamos atras pueden vivir sin el temor de ver morír a niños inocentes.

- Pero ¿A qué precio?...- pregunté con dolor.

- Al precio de nuestra paz.

- No quiero que te vayas...- nuevamente la tomé en mis brazos...- No quiero irme de este lugar. Llevame contigo...- Pedí.

- No Katniss...- El dolor ante su negativa era muy grande...- no permitire que dejes este mundo para huír de tu dolor.

- Ya no quiero sufrir.

- No puedes abandonar a Peeta...- Peeta, la sola mención de su nombre logra que mi corazón comiencé a latir descontroladamente. Mi chico del pan, mi diente de león en primavera. Prim sonrió ante mi punto debil...- Él te ama, ahora lo necesitas a él y él te necesita a tí. Juntos podran superar el dolor.

- pero ¿y tú?...- Prim sonrió dulcemente.

- yo estoy bien, soy felíz, tú eres quien me preocupa.

- Amo a Peeta.

- Sé eso. Solo necesito que intentes seguir adelante. Olvidame.

- Nunca.

- deja de sufrir, se feliz porque ahora tienes vida creciendo dentro de ti.

- ¿de que hablas?...- vida ¿dentro de mi?

- pronto lo sabras. Prometemé que seguiras adelante.

- Lo prometo.

- Bien...- sonrió feliz...- entonces ya tengo que irme.

- ¿te vere nuevamente?...- pregunté con miedo.

- Me veras más pronto de lo que crees...- Ella se fue, me dejó nuevamente, pero ésta vez ya no sentía dolor, ahora siento la paz de saber que ella está bien.

Antes de verla desaparecer, se gira para sonreír, me dice adiós con la mano y desaparece.

Estoy despierta, se que estoy despierta, puedo sentir el canto del sinsajo fuera de mi casa, puedo sentir a Peeta a mi lado. Envolviendome en sus brazos.

- Gracias Prim...- susurró al ver a mi chico del Pan tan lleno de paz.

Cierro los ojos y nuevamente me duermo, esta vez sueño con una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Azules como los de Peeta y Prim.

- Katniss...- alguien me llama, pero no quiero abrir mis ojos...- Katniss despierta.

-mmmm...- una risita llena mis oídos.

- Katniss...- Peeta me da un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasó? ...- pregunté.

- Fui por tus exámenes al hospital, ya tengo los resultados...- Rápidamente me despierto.

Desde hace poco más de un mes comencé a sentirme mal, tenía náusea, mareos, y desmayos frecuentes. Peeta se preocupó mucho y prácticamente me llevó arrastras al hospital.

-¿Qué dicen?...- Peeta tenía una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro...- ¿Peeta?

- No sé como decir esto...- susurró.

- Sólo dilo.

- Katniss se que no querías que pasará tab pronto pero...- Peeta tragó saliva.

-¿Pero qué?

- Katniss estás embarazada.

**Bueno esta idea salió después de que vi un imagen de Sinsajo, donde Katniss le habla de Prim a su hijo.**

**Entonces me puse a pensar que a Prim no le hubiera gustado ver a Katniss tan llena de dolor. Así que salió esto.**

**Se que no es lo mejor que leerán pero lo escribí con mucho cariño. **

**~MheryRivera**


End file.
